Rainy Days
by ElfPrincess3
Summary: Sakura is depressed and abused. She sees Syoaran everywhere, but he doesn't see her...until one day he finds her in the park, crying...


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi Peeps!!! Here's a new story of mine! Hope you like! Oh! Wait! I forgot something...  
  
CARD CAPTORS AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!!   
  
They still refuse to give it to me no matter how much I beg...... Well, on to the story!!  
  
~Elf Princess  
  
  
  
There he is. The cutest and the most wanted guy in our school, Li Showron. I don't think   
  
he even picked to be popular. He just is. All the girls want him and all the guys wanna' be just like him.   
  
Li came from HongKong when we were 11. He was sent to get the ClowCards but I got to them  
  
first. We became rivals and he was glaring at me constantly. I really wanted to know why he hated me   
  
so much when I hadn't done anything to him. After a while we kinda' got over our rivaling and became  
  
partners to capture the cards. He's been there for me and I've been there for him.I think he's only  
  
considered me his friend, And I know I could never have him,But now when it really comes down to it,   
  
I think I love him....  
  
Sakura walked down the school isle through crowds of people. Several people were   
  
crowded around Li, as usual. She glumily walked past them then stopped and gazed at them all   
  
swooning over him.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" cried a voice. A girl with long wavy hair came up to Sakura and poked her.   
  
"Hello, earth to Sakura!" Li looked in Sakura's direction and she looked away, to Madison.  
  
"Oh......hey Madison..."she replied continuing to walk down the isle.   
  
"Since schools out for today, wanna' come over?" Madison asked.  
  
"Um....yah, sure Madison....." Sakura sighed as she got into the limo behind Madison.  
  
~Madison's POV~  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you want any cookies?" I asked, hoping it would cheer her up.  
  
"Sure, thanks." she said taking some cookies and stuffing them in her bag.I could tell something was  
  
wrong and it probably had something to do with Li...  
  
"Did you see the crowd around Li today? It didn't look like he was enjoying himself...." I said,   
  
hoping she would tell me what was bothering her.  
  
" Of course he wasn't.....Li doesn't like attention.....never has..... He's more of a quiet, serious   
  
person. He likes to keep to himself."she replied looking out the window.  
  
"He always has all those girls around him.....Don't they ever leave him alone?"   
  
Sakura looked at the floor then at the door. "Um, I have to go.......I have to do my homework....." she  
  
said getting up.   
  
I knew it was an excuse because we didn't get any homework today.....  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I had to get out of there.....I knew if I listened to her talk about Li anymore, I would have broken   
  
down crying......I couldn't cry in front of her...It would only make it worse because then I'd have her   
  
pity.  
  
Instead I walked out to the park and sat under my favorite cherryblossom tree. That's when the  
  
floodgates broke.I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. I sat there under the tree crying.   
  
I knew Li would never love me in return. He was too popular and I was just an old friend who he once  
  
knew.  
  
" Why are you crying?" asked a deep voice. I was too sad to realize who it was until I looked up.  
  
He kneeled down to my level.  
  
In an instant, emerald clashed with amber.   
  
"Li! " I cried, surprised that he was here, and talking to me! I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I stood up, feeling uncomfortable.   
  
"You haven't answered my question yet.....Why were you crying Sakura?" asked a voice in my head.  
  
I shook my head. "It's nothing Li. It's nothing. "   
  
"Sakura, I know you better than that, you don't just cry for nothing." he reasoned.  
  
"No, Li. You don't know me......not any more...." I looked away from his gaze but yet he still persisted.  
  
"Well, then let's talk. I haven't talked to you for ages Sakura.....Please....." He pleaded.  
  
I couldn't help myself.....the look he was giving me was taking over my mind.   
  
I nodded then sat down. He sat next to me, gazing at me.   
  
"So, what's new with you Li?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Nothing really.....just the usual...." He looked back up at me. "But what about you? Anything  
  
changed since the last time I've talked to you?" He looked at me then blushed."I mean, aside from   
  
getting taller and....um......yah.....Anything else?"  
  
"Well, dad......" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Well, he....he was in an accident...."  
  
"Was he alright?" asked Li with a worried expression. I dropped my head.  
  
"No.....He passed away......" A tear streamed down my face. He took my face in his hands.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked wiping away my tears.  
  
I still couldn't look at him, even when I was facing him.   
  
"Because, every time I tried you were busy. I tried Li....I really tried......But no matter how hard I   
  
tried, I always got pushed away....I've tried to get to you so many times when things have happened."  
  
"What do you mean things?There's more?"   
  
"Well, after Father died, I was all alone.....Madison was gone with her mother somewhere in China  
  
and I couldn't get to you.....Then Jake asked me out and I was so alone I accepted. He was fine at   
  
first but then he started hitting me..... Whenever Tori was gone he'd get abusive....." I couldn't take it  
  
anymore. This time I broke down, and I broke hard.   
  
Li heald me in his arms and I grasped onto his shirt as I cried. He just sat there, holding me and  
  
rocking me back and forth like a little baby. I cried and I cried and I cried.  
  
~Li's point of view~  
  
My mind was messed up at the moment. I was ticked at that stupid Jake Morgenson and yet I   
  
was ticked at myself. She needed me and I was too busy to help her. Her father had died and she was   
  
being abused by her so-called boyfriend and all I did was sit while people were fussing over me.I   
  
never realised how much she needed me and how much I actually needed her until now. I hugged her,  
  
hoping to help her feel better. She latched onto my shirt as she cried. I was so upset at myself, I   
  
almost cried.Just seeing her like this was ripping me in two. I looked down at her frail form and   
  
realised she was now sleeping.She looked so innocent and frail, like she needed to be taken care of.  
  
Suddenly it began to rain. I picked up Sakura and began to run in the  
  
rain, trying to shield her from it. When I got to my apartment I slowly carried her up the stairs to my  
  
room. I rummaged through my pocket for the key. When I got inside I layed her down on the couch   
  
and went in my room to get her some blankets. I layed the blankets ontop of her trying not to disturb  
  
her sleeping. But she still woke up. Her gorgeous green eyes fluttered open and she looked around  
  
the room, then at me.How could I have ignored those gorgeous eyes for so long? Her eyes were like  
  
An addiction. Once you looked in them once, you were always looking for reasons to look a second   
  
time.  
  
"Li?What am I doing in you're apartment?" she asked sitting up. "Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry if  
  
I -" she tried apologising.  
  
"No, it's okay Sakura...."I replied. She stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. I put my hand  
  
on her shoulder. "Sakura, you're soaked.You shouldn't go out in the rain again, you could get sick."  
  
She shook her head."That's okay, I don't live very far from here....." she walked out my door. I   
  
followed her into the hallway and watched her walk away from me.Right when I thought she was going   
  
to turn and go down the stairs, she turned left instead and pulled a key out of her pocket and   
  
opened a door. I quickly walked over to her.   
  
"Sakura, how come you didn't tell me you lived four doors down from me?How come you didn't   
  
tell me we lived in the same apartment?"I laughed. She giggled slightly then frowned.  
  
"I told you before...I tried to...."she opened the door and walked in then turned back around to face   
  
me.  
  
"Would you like to come in for some tea?"she asked me. I nodded and walked in the door.   
  
"I'll be right back, I just need to go change into something dry....." she said walking down the hall and   
  
into a room. I nodded and looked around the room.Her apartment was the same as mine, but pink, and  
  
messy. That's Sakura for you. She's never been much of an organised person. She soon came back  
  
out, drying her hair with a towel and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Just make yourself at home...." she called. I sat down on the couch but soon sat straight up. I   
  
looked at the couch to find I had sat on a hairbrush. I picked it up and put it on the table and sat back   
  
down.   
  
"So, how's your mother and sisters?" she asked from the kitchen.  
  
"They're all good. Meilin has found herself a boyfriend. She's finally left me alone..."  
  
"That's good." she said smiling warmly as she came back out with two cups of tea in her hands.   
  
She handed one to me and sat down beside me. "Do you know if she'll be coming back to Japan   
  
soon? I would like to see her."  
  
"Yes. She'll be here in a few days. She and my mother and sisters are coming to visit me."  
  
"Good! Maybe I will be able to see them!"   
  
"I'm sure they'd love to see you." I said smiling....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! That's all for this chapter! Please Review!!! I need to know what you people think! Should I   
  
continue with it? Well, I'll try to put up the next chapter soon! :) Ciao!  
  
~Elf Princess~ 


End file.
